


Rhythm

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [10]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 19: red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

All one had to do was walk into the club to feel pulse of the beat. The bass of the music set as high as it would go with the strobe lights pulsing with the music. The jive of bodies on the floor to the blast of the music, flushed skin from dancing for hours. Koenma sat at the bar nursing his glass of water…yeah he was a bit of a wuss, never been drunk in his life and he didn't plan to start. His eyes scanned the crowd of dancing bodies eventually landing on a girl with black hair cascading down to her shoulders dancing with a few people.

He knew her, would know her in a crowd of a thousand people just by seeing the back of her head. She'd been the center of emotions for as long as he could remember anymore. Koenma wouldn't say that he believed in love at first sight or that he even believed in soul mates. But he did know that no matter what he did he couldn't keep burying his feelings for her anymore. He could lie to himself all he wanted but in the long run he knew that it would have to come out eventually. Ayame was already worming her way into his thoughts at all moments of the days. And it's pretty hard to lie to yourself that you don't feel anything but some brotherly affection when that happens.

Coughing Koenma got up leaving a couple coins on the surface of the bar as he pushed his way through the crush of bodies moving to join her. She looked so happy that bright flush to her cheeks as she danced. Shouldering his way past the guys dancing with her Koenma slid in behind her. Biting on his bottom lip as he let his fingers graze her sides as they moved together. The men who'd been dancing around her taking the hint and backing away from them.

"Took you long enough." Ayame's voice was light almost teasing as she leaned back resting her head on his shoulder.

There was a grin on Ayame's lips that said she knew he'd been debating coming to dance with her for the last hour. It made Koenma roll his eyes as he tried not to wonder too much at how she seemed to understand and know so well almost everything that went through his head. Ducking his head he let his mouth linger near the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"I could always go sit back down at the bar and make you wait longer." The heat of his breath tickling her ear like a caress or the softest butterfly kiss his tone light and teasing as his fingers held more possessively to her hips as they kept dancing.

"You could but you won't," She murmured tilting her head up and pressing a light kiss to his lips before breaking into a smile.


End file.
